Rodan: The Animated Series
Rodan: The Animated Series (Japanese: 空ロダンの巨大モンスターキング Sora Rodan no Kyodai Monsutākingu,'' Giant Monster King of the Skies Rodan'') is a American-Japanese cartoon science fiction series created by Man of Action Studios and IDW Comics. It is based off characters from the Godzilla franchise created by Toho. The show takes place half a century after the events of Rodan (1956) as well as taking place in a different timeline. Plot 60 years after Japan was attacked by two giant pteranodon Kaiju nicknamed Rodan, a nest was found near Mount Aso as when other giant monsters and aliens appear to wreak havoc as a new Rodan emerges from Mt. Aso and spread his wings as he protects Japan from other threats. Characters Protagonists *Dr. Ishiro Kawamura - a **English VA - **Japanese VA - *Alexandra Kitolov - Ishiro's Russian wife **- a Geologist at the University of Tokyo who often works with Ishiro *HEAT Antagonists *Mitsuo Katagiri - the head of government agency Crisis Control Intelligence, which seeks to eliminate all Kaiju, which they see as a threat to Japan. *Shinzo Mafune - a Japanese scientist who was famous for his research on marine mammals. *Akira Yuki - *S.C.A.L.E. - an eco-terrorist organization that want to free all Kaiju. *Yog - an amoeba-like alien being. Supporting Characters Other *The Narrator - the narrator of the series. **English VA - **Japanese VA - Monsters *Rodan - a giant irradiated pteranodon kaiju and the offspring of the two Rodans that attacked Japan in 1956. He also doubles as the narrator of the series. *Ketsuara - a female giant pteranodon and Rodan's mate. *Meganulon - giant prehistoric insect nymphs from another dimension known as Yggdrasil. These creatures also appeared in 1956, prior to the Rodan Incident. *Meganula - the adult form of Meganulon. *Maguma - a giant walrus, and one of earth's few naturally occurring Kaiju. *Gigan - a cyborg-enhanced alien Kaiju from Space Hunters M, Yggdrasil's moon. *Zilla - a massive theropod-like mutated iguana, formerly mistaken for another Kaiju. *Crustaceous Rex - a terrestrial anomalocaridid desendant from Yggdrasil. *Hagane Squadron - several large mecha created in part by CCI and other governments to defend Japan and the world against Kaiju. *MOGUERA - a large humanoid mecha. *DRACU - a flying mecha built by the EU. She resembles a robotic bat armed with a large variety of sound-based weapons. Her name stands for Defence and Reconnaissance, Aerial Combat Unit. *Baragon - a giant horned burrowing creature (it's currently unknown if he's a mammal, a reptile, or a mammal-like reptile, though the first one's most likely). He's a very old Kaiju, with him arriving through our world from Yggdrasil nearly 400 years. *Kumonga - a giant mutant spider from Sogell Island of Yggdrasil, where Madagascar is on our Earth. *Kamacurus - giant mutant mantises *Titanosaurus - a giant aquatic dinosaur that was discovered by a Japanese scientist named Shinzo Mafune who was forced by North Korea to place him under mind control. *Gezora - a giant mutant cuttlefish. *Ganimes - a giant mutant stone crab. *Kamoebas - a giant turtle that lived in Namibia for hundreds of years. It was awoken by greedy businessmen mining for diamonds. *Varan - an ancient reptile from the Cenozoic Era that has the ability to glide, similar to that of Draco lizards. *Manda - an ancient marine reptile. *Beetra - an mutant Kaiju that is half-reptile and half-snail. It was created by French and Japanese scientists only to escape and attack Sendai and Nagoya. *Matango - humans mutated by a fungi into animal-fungus hybrids. *Redmoon - a draconic pegasus-like alien *Erabus - Redmoon's mate. She resembles a more traditional pegasus. *Anguirus - an anklyosaurid (though millions of years' worth of evolution makes it look and act more like a crocodilian) brought into our world by the same nuclear bomb that created Godzilla. *Gorosaurus - a giant theropod dinosaur related to dromeosaurs. *Godzilla - a giant radioactive dinosaur born from atomic radiation and the successor of the first creature that attacked Tokyo in 1954. He is nicknamed the King of the Monsters due to being the most destructive Kaiju on Earth. *Dogora - silicon-based organisms from Ceres. *Megaguirus - an extremely large mutant Meganula that can function as a queen to Meganula swarms. Category:TV Series